Never An Us
by Perf.Patricia
Summary: SKAM. "There was never an us." with those words he not only shattered both their world but he realized that Eva Mohn had ruined him.
1. Chapter 1

"There was never an us." He was almost screaming.

The words are out of his mouth before he even realizes. Words that shouldn't hurt so much because she knew what this was, they both did. Still hearing the words out loud stung. Eva hadn't expected Chris to react in such a cruel manner when she brought up the subject of their relationship, or lack thereof.

"There was never an us, Eva." He said once again, this time in a hushed tone.

"I can't keep doing this Chris," Eva said calmly, "I am done with this, whatever it is."

Chris didn't move, didn't react at all because he knew that it was for the best. He simply remained leaning against the wall of the empty hallway watching Eva walk back into the party. He watched her walk away from him, for the last time it seemed.

Oddly Eva felt liberated to finally be rid of the dirty little secret that was Christoffer Schistad. Without even realizing it Eva had made her way towards a table full of alcohol. She reached out for the nearest bottle, and then she made her way outside. Hoping that the alcohol would make her forget and that the cold would make it easier to breath. Eva was able to keep it together.

 _Chris didn't mean anything, I'll be fine_ , Eva though drink from her bottle of bitter beer. _These things are so damn disgusting_. It didn't take long for Eva to feel the buzz from the alcohol and soon enough she was sawing left and right to the beat of the music from the party.

A pair of warm arms came to wrap around her shoulders. "Tell me what happened," Jonas said in the softest voice he could manage. Eva melted into Jonas hold and soon she was crying into him.

"It meant nothing … It was nothing … Why … Why does it hurt Jonas?" Eva managed to sob into Jonas chest.

"I'm going to take you home before you do anything you'll regret."

"Too late, Jonas. Tell me did you know what I was doing? Could you predict that it was only going to end in disaster?"

"Eva don't make this harder for yourself."

"Why? I got myself into this mess Jonas. I'm only getting what I deserve. Why couldn't I just … You loved me, once right? What is it about me that just repels people? **Is it that hard to love me**?"

"Eva I'll always love you, but right now I need you to hold on so I can take you home."

Deep down Eva had hoped that Chris would have been the one to come after her. But having Jonas take care of her was what she needed. Eva needed someone that knew her. Someone that wouldn't judge her when she broke down over a boy that didn't deserve her tears.

* * *

Chris knew that the best thing for both him and Eva was to end things. To put a stop to what they had before it became something that could ruin him. He didn't want to hurt Eva but inflicting pain on the girl seemed the only effective way out.

 _Not the only effective way, the quickest way out._ Chris thought as he re-entered the party that he had hoped to skip, making his way to an open cooler for some beer. As he began to drown his bottle of beer he caught a glimpse of strawberry-blond hair. He couldn't help but stare at the girl that walked away from him just moments ago. She stood in a black dress and sparkling panty hose that had a tear, but God Damn did she look amazing. She stood before him as if she didn't have a care in the world. She looked perfectly fine.

 _This was all her fault_ , Chris shouldn't have been feeling anything at all, but Eva managed to get under his skin like no one else ever had. So, when Chris saw Jonas approach Eva everything went red. He was hugging her and holding her close. They looked to be having such an intimate moment that Chris felt like he was intruding. He should have been happy for Eva, but at that moment he was anything but.

Then he saw something that stirred an unknown emotion inside him. Chris could see the tears streaming down Eva's face. **He had hurt her.** He had pushed her back into Jonas arms. But wasn't that what he had wanted all along? Hadn't he wanted to get rid of the girl? But the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach told him it was all a lie. That feeling told him that he was already into deep. That there would be no way out of his feelings for Eva.

It was too late Eva Kviig Mohn had ruined him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Breaking up was our best choice . . . right?" his voice was low, but close enough for Eva to hear him.

"There was never anything to be broken up, Christoffer." Eva said without even turning around.

Chris grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to face him. "Can we please go somewhere?" he whispered.

"I already told you Chris I'm done." Eva said taking back her wrist.

"I just want to talk to you Eva, please just let me explain." His voice full of desperation.

"Why don't you just talk to Ingrid." She said walking away.

"Please Eva." With that Chris was able to lead her to a secluded part of the party. He didn't say anything, he only looked at her. _How did I manage to fuck this up?_

"You wanted to talk Christoffer." Eva said looking down at her shoes, attempting to hide the slight blush that overcame her face.

"I'm so sorry Eva . . . I didn't mea- "

"I always see you hooking up with other girls."

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt, Eva."

"I knew what I was getting myself into."

"I need you to know why I wanted to end this thing with you." He said running his hands though his hair.

"There is no need for an explanation Chris, I'm fine." She really wasn't, and seeing Chris was only making things more difficult for her. It was beginning to get hard to breath especially after seeing his little show with Ingrid.

"I just know that things between us would have never worked out, Eva. Now even more so because I'm almost off to university. I was only hopping to spare you the heart ache. The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt." Chris said. It seemed to be the only honest thing he'd told her so far.

"I can take care of myself." Is all Eva could manage to say. The only truth she could make out that wouldn't ruin her.

"I know that, Eva. I fucking know that you don't need anything from anyone, especially from me. Nooo, never the damsel in distress." The frustration was radiating off of Chris in waves. It took almost all of his will power to not bring up Jonas. To suppress the images of Jonas holding Eva and talking care of her.

"What's that supposed to mean Schistad?" Now Chris had Eva's undivided attention.

"I pushed you away and not a second later you were all over Jonas." Chris couldn't help yelling at her. Knowing that someone else, someone that wasn't him, was there for her in her moment of need. Knowing that it was him that caused her pain made him want to scream.

"No, you don't get to do that Christoffer."

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" At this point they were practically both yelling at each other.

"Not this, you don't get to intrude in my life after you've made it a point not to be part of it. You don't get to judge me after what you've done."

"Because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Don't you dare pretend that what you did was for me!"

"It was."

"No Christoffer it wasn't. You were just afraid of the prospect of a serious relationship, because I was ready to offer you that. I was really gonna take a leap of faith on you but you really fu-"

Eva didn't get to finish that sentence because before her anger was fully expressed Chris had effulged her in a kiss. Her words died off there.

Chris pored enough of his emotions into the kiss to render Eva speech less. She completely melted into him, returning his kiss with just as much passion and heat. But before long Chris broke the kiss. He didn't pull away from Eva but simply rested his forehead against her, taking in the moment.

"Maybe we can make thigs work?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe we can make thigs work?" He said once again, this time he was closer. Eva could feel his hot breath fan over her face. He slid his hand around her waist and held her close. He asked "Just give me a chance, give us a chance."

She let his words echo in the darkness. Words that she wanted to hear from him for longer than she cared to admit. She let the words sink into her, words that gave her hope. He kissed her forehead and she could feel her heart fluttering.

"Tell me why your pushing for this Chris?" Eva said taking a step away from him. She looked into his eyes searching for answers. Pleading for an honest answer, the truth might hurt her but it as what she needed.

"I'm pushing for this because you Eva Kviig Mohn are worth it. With your smart mouth and quick wit, unyielding generosity, unbreakable strength, and horrendous jokes. You are worth fighting for. I knew it before, I just didn't want to get hurt, but now I don't really fucking care because nothing can be more painful than trying, and failing miserably, to be without you Eva."

"Just because you're telling me what I want to hear now doesn't mean you actually feel that way. What will happen in the morning when you wake up and realize that I'm not worth it anymore?" Instantly all of Eva's insecurities came rushing back to her. A list of all of them was forming in Eva's mind. Knowing exactly what was going though Eva's mind he said, "Why don't you find out?" Chris full intended to only spend the night talking and eventually sleeping.

"Come on Eva just let me take you home." He asked again, looking down at her he could see just how tired she really was. As she attempted to stifle her yawn she slightly slumped against Chris' chest. "Come on Eva, your friends are probably already gone." He kept pushing, not wanting anything bad to happen to Eva. No, Chris wasn't going to risk it, he was taking Eva home weather she liked it or not.

"I'm taking you home Eva." That brought her back, she slightly tilted her head back to look Chris in the eye, "Really?" She was teasing him now, they both knew that she would be leaving with Chris the moment she saw him at the party. "Yes, Eva I'm getting you out of here, even if that means I have to carry you out." That was a promise he would keep, only if she forced him to.

"mmm That doesn't sound so bad," Eva said leaning into Chris once more, inhaling his scent, "You smell nice." Closing her eyes, Eva laid her head on his chest. With that Chris lead Eva, out of the party and to his car.

"To small victories," Chris whispered just as he glanced at Eva. Her dress was hunched further up her thighs and her shimmery pantyhose had lost its shine. She looked uncomfortable with the seat belt around her, restricting her and keeping her safe all at the same time. The moon light made her pale skin glow and with her crazy hair framing her face Eva looked like a wild thing, so carefree.

Before long they had made it to Eva's house. Chris quickly jumped out of the car and made his way over to Eva's door.

"You didn't have to." She half yawned barely able to get out of the car on her own. "I know," Chris said taking Eva's hand in his, she couldn't help but blush.

Now was Chris' chance to convince Eva to let him stay. Both of them remained silent as they approached Eva's front door. But before Eva could move to open the door Chris spoke up, "Please Eva."

"You are not spending the night Christoffer." Eva said, stomping her foot on the ground a little too hard.

"Please give us a shot. Please Eva." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Eva." He said just as he began to pull away, Eva immediately felt the absence of Chris' heat.

"That's it, you're not even gonna try a little to get in my bed?" Eva whinnied leaning back against Chris' chest.

"Do you want me in your bed?" Chris teased as he wrapped his arms around Eva's waist.

"I do get lonely when you're not around." She said trancing lines on Chris' shirt, making her way all the way up to his biceps.

"Minx, I'm going to kiss you now," his hot breath brushed against her neck. Eva could only nod her head and bite her lip to keep his name from falling from her mouth.

He placed an open mouth kiss at the base of her neck. He made his way up to kiss behind Eva's ear, leaving butterfly kisses in his path. Making Eva shiver with every kiss, she was almost undone when she muttered his name her purse slipped from her fingers. Chris immediately stopped, bent down to collect her purse, and took out her key and opened her front door.

"Time to go to bed Eva," He said as he lifted her in his arms and made his way towards her room. "Don't leave me please Chris." Eva pleaded him, not caring that her voice cracked. Hiding her face in his neck, and taking in his scent. Something to take the edge off, to remind her that this wasn't just another dream. He was here, in her house, holding her. "It gets so lonely here Chris, so lonely when you're not around."

"I won't leave you Eva, I'll stay as long as you'll have me." He told her just as he laid her on her bed. Taking her shoes off and eventually settling on her bed himself.

"I think I'll have you forever, Christoffer, if you'll stay with me." She whispered, just as she pulled Chris flush against her. "I'll hold you and never let you go Eva. I promise you that."


End file.
